1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to the field of social networking, and more particularly, to quantifying user reputation in a social network computing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Professionals in a work environment may judge the quality of each other's work and advice based on prior experiences with a colleague giving advice as well as knowledge about the colleague's expertise. In interactions with an unmet interlocutor through a website or a social network, professionals have little information to judge the quality of advice, opinions, or work received. Additionally, many website and social networks allow the use of full anonymity through pseudonyms that may entirely obscure an interlocutor's identity. Interlocutors may claim an identity of an entirely different person due to difficulty of user identity verification and lack of resources for policing. Although some have previously attempted to quantify user reliability, such attempts use a single factor. For example, online forums use number of user posts as a proxy for user experience and reliability.